


Seven days of Missing You

by tigragrece



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mention of sex, Not Beta Read, Punishment, Worry, possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Akihito was away during one week because of some undercover work, he turned off his phone and no one found him. Asami is worried and he knew that when Akihito will be back some punishment will be here





	Seven days of Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

It's been almost one week that Akihito have leaved Asami for doing one work unducover, he couldn't search him, since his phone is not available, he is also far from Tokyo.   
Asami was worried, but he tried to wait for him even with no news, even if most of his time he tried to search him with his mens but where the last time they thought he had saw him was near the mountains.  
What he knew that when he will arrive at home, he will have a good punishment with multiple spankings and also remind him that someone is missing him   
When he arrive at home after the eight days, he saw some clothes of Akihito and start looking in the penthouse, then he saw Akihito with one of his shirt sleeping in their bed.  
He loved the fact that he wear one of his shirt because it's prove that he missed him, he couldn't stop smiling, he watching him and touch a little his hair, then sleep next to me.  
He will have time for do the punishment when he will wake up.  
  
The next day  
  
"Why my ankles at tied, why i have a collar and a leash ??" ask Akihito  
  
"Good morning to you, kitten who remember where was your home" say Asami who torture a little the nipples of Akihito  
  
"Good morning, why did you do that ?"  
  
"For that you will not leave this home again, do i have to remember you that you were away for one week, that i had no news of you, that you were far that i couldn't catch you at all. That someone was at home, wondering if you were okay"  
  
Akihito was speechless  
  
"So i have tied you so you can't leave again, that you will rest here"  
  
He begun to sort some bdsm stuff like a cockring "Yeah you will not cum until i say so,"  
  
One whip "Because you need to be spanked for be away"  
  
and more ropes.  
  
Asami begun his punishement, Akihito knew he was sure the next day he would be sore, hurting but he accepted this, because he was right.   
  
But he was following one family for catch some scoop about their private life because something was weird about their lives.  
Asami was a little brutal but he could deal with it, he knew it when he arrived at home he would have punishement, he also missed him so much.  
He thought he would be not addicted to him, but it's false because he missed him that why he weared one of his shirt when he arrived at home, and also because it's was the only shirt he found near.  
  
When Asami have fucked him multiples times and then he autorize Akihito to cum, he release him, then he hug him  
  
"I'm sorry Asami, i just had to do his project, i couldn't refuse it"  
  
"Why you keep working, you could just rest here at home"  
  
"Because i have to job, i don't want to do anything"  
  
"I'm worried about you Akihito, i thought a lot about the worst that could happen to you because i couldn't find you"  
  
"I was in one mountain following a familly about one scoop about their money, and their life, many stuff are strange and i finally understand what"  
  
Asami was curious  
  
"Do you know about the family who own one makeup brand who have made the newspaper some weeks ago about their products and their private life"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I have finally found, that most of their product are copying from other brand, and also that their private life is little complicated where everyone thought they were perfect, in fact the man have multiples girls   
and the wife multiples men"  
  
"So they sell some stuff who are copycat"  
  
"Yeah, and about the fact of their private life, i know its weird but it's make me wondering of something that i don't want to happen to me"  
  
Asami was really wondering what it is  
  
"I don't want to be with someone who share me with other people..."  
  
Asami kiss him "You know that you are the only one, and that i don't like to share you"  
  
"I know that but until how, until how you threw me up because you will find another guy or maybe you will start spending less time with me..."  
  
"I have said multiples times to you that i don't want anyone but you, and it's will be forever and how i will meet someone else when all my day is tracking you or be with you"  
  
"Asami... I said all of this because i have missed you, i have missed be with you and i just like to be with you, i thought i could not be addicted to you but it's changed, you changed me"  
  
Asami kiss him "Let me show you how you mean to me kitten"  
  
"I will not be able to walk next day"  
  
"I don't care"  
  
The next day when they are at the kitchen table, Asami offer to Akihito one ring   
  
"It's a gift like a promise ring for remind you that i'm always with you"  
  
Akihito was speechless but what he didn't know is that wth the ring inside the ring there are one gps.


End file.
